


Married???

by GigiJackson



Series: One Plus One [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Business, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Selkie Lance (Voltron), Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiJackson/pseuds/GigiJackson
Summary: Keith rarely took business trips and when he did it was somewhere landlocked. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the water he just preferred to be on drylands, like the desert or the mountains.***Lance was staring at him. “YOU!”“Me?” Keith asked weakly.





	1. Prologue

Keith rarely took business trips and when he did it was somewhere landlocked. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the water he just preferred to be on drylands, like the desert or the mountains. 

This particular trip was given to him by the company CEO and he couldn’t refuse it. It was a three night trip to Cardenas, Cuba to negotiate with the country’s government on their policy regarding the company he worked for, the Altean Agency. Cuba became very secretive after they became a safe haven for fair folk, vampires, merrow, witches, banshees, and the occasional rare selkie. 

Altea wanted to expand their reach further than their four towers and put one in Varadero. Since the company focused on medical advancement, they wanted to set up a medical facility as a sign of goodwill first. Their ulterior motive was to learn more about the new species living there.

As one-fifth of team V, Keith was only sent out when it was really necessary. But before we continue this story, you need to know about Keith’s team.

Within the agency, there was an elite team of five people who were able to do more than others. Coran Hyde led their team as the head of the team and Vice CEO. He managed all specific details about the team’s missions. Allura Altea inherited the company from her father but mostly acted as CEO and had incredible skills in negotiations and microbiology prowess. She was rather straightforward about everything, hiding her sense of humor under a poker face.

Takashi Shirogane was hired after his time in the military which left him scared and missing an arm. He was not only head of security but considered a safe person that many employees went to instead of HR. He took Keith under his wing and parented all members of team V. He kept people from blowing things up and reminded them to go home once work was over.

Hunk Garrett and Katie Holt were snatched fresh out of college as a biochemical engineer and a technical engineer. Hunk was an excellent teammate and always looked out for everyone normally only asked for in engineering emergencies. Katie, affectionately called Pidge, was a young technology prodigy who constantly created innovative ways to advance medicine with help from Allura and Hunk. 

Keith was a former college dropout who joined the company through security but had a talent for everything he tried. Shiro reached out to him and had him trained for the company in negotiation, business, and accounting.

Anyway, back to Cardenas... Keith was sent out to convince the government to allow a medical facility to be built for the city in question. Day one of negotiating went relatively quick and left Keith feeling hopeful for the situation. 

Leaving the office where the negotiations took place, he stood and stretched his arm over his head. Staring at the purple hue that was taking over the sky, he sighed. 

“Man, why didn’t I come here sooner.” He murmured to himself. 

In all honesty, it was beautiful. The country had advanced so much it seemed alien to any visitors. Once decimated cities became bustling with people who flourished. The air was clean and crisp. It really was a haven for all who came. For Keith, it was an escape from it all, the noise, the questions, the looks.

Now all he wanted was to sleep until the next day or maybe next week. Nothing irked him as much as negotiations. 

He hailed a cab and got in. 

“Where to?”

“Iberostar, please,” Keith asked before sitting back in his seat.

The driver raised a single eyebrow but nodded and the car started to move.

•••


	2. So Many Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long negotiations and long days filled with hours spent talking. After he exited the building he was practically jumped by Romelle who had magically changed from formal wear to something more appropriate for nightlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but i tried

The next day Keith woke bright and early to his phone ringing. He blindly felt around his hotel bed until grasping it in his hands. He picked it up and let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the screen. The caller Id lets him know who was bothering him. It was Shiro. He accepted and put his phone to his face.

“Helloo” He groaned.

“Good Morning! How was the negotiations yesterday?” Shiro cheerfully asked despite Keith’s groan.

“Why do you hate me? I was sleeping,” Keith continued. “I’m fine by the way.”

“Stop your grumbling,” Shiro teased. “This is a company call.”

Keith straightened at that. “In that case, the negotiations went well. I’ve started to convince a few board members of our good intentions, but it may take a while to convince the chairman.”

“Yes, that is to be expected of a selkie.” Shiro agreed. “You’ll do fine though. I believe in you.” 

“Thanks, Shiro” 

“No problem Keith.” Shiro paused. “How are you finding your stay at the Iberostar?”

“It's beautiful, but Allura didn’t have to do this. I would’ve been fine with a motel.” 

“She wanted to. Just enjoy it while you can and stay out of trouble. Flirt with strangers and throw a reasonable amount of caution to the wind. You never know what you might find.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Where do you get this stuff?”

“I'm serious Keith. Try to do something not related to work while you are there.”

“Alright alright, I'll try but no promises. Thanks, Shiro.”

“I’ve got to get back to work, someone is being disruptive.”

“Pidge?”

“Pidge,” Shiro confirmed.

“Tell them I say hello,” Keith grinned.

“Yep, talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, just not this early please.” 

“Pffft sure”Shiro snorted. “Bye kiddo”

“Bye Takashi” Keith hang up and tossed his phone aside to roll out of bed.

Standing up, he stumbled over to his curtains throwing them open. The sun blinded him as he mumbled, “Stay out of trouble…”

It took him fifteen minutes to really wake up and start getting ready. The meeting would start in two hours then there would be a short break for lunch and they would reconvene at two to finish for the day. He walked over to his small bag and pulled out a fresh set of dark maroon slacks and a white button-up shirt, pulling his long hair back into a low ponytail. He grabbed his bag full of papers and his laptop and headed to breakfast hoping to grab a bagel or something before going to the city again.

•••  
Lunch started at about noon and Keith watched as the chairman stood up and left. Slowly everyone else filled out of the room leaving Keith and one pale young woman. She stared at him before coming closer.

“Do you know where you are going for lunch?” She asked bluntly.

“No, I don’t. I was going to ask the receptionist,” Keith responded eloquently.

“You seem like you would like something calm. There are plenty of bistros and cafes on the next street over if you are interested. I heard that Calypso Bistro is very nice.”

“Thank you, Miss…”

“Romelle, representative of the witches.”

“Thank you Miss Romelle,” Keith replied.

“No problem, Mr. Kogane.” And with that she left, leaving Keith alone again.

•••

After the lunch break, negotiations lasted until seven that night. The room emptied again but this time the chairman remained behind with Keith.

“You are headed back to the Iberostar?” He asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Keith answered.

“Tomorrow you should have lunch with me,” He looked Keith up and down. “ I need to know more about you.”

“Okay,” Keith agreed to this because he also was curious about the selkie. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Mr. McLain”

“Call me Marco,” The larger man said definitely.

“Marco, will you call me Keith then?”

Marco nodded and turned to leave grabbing his precious pelt from where it was draped across the back of his chair. One final look at Keith and he left.

“Tomorrow then,” Keith thought to himself, leaving the empty conference room again.

After he exited the building he was practically jumped by Romelle who had magically changed from formal wear to something more appropriate for nightlife.

Her long blond hair was done up in intricate braids and her pencil skirt and blazer was turned into a black off the shoulder cocktail dress. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“ Mr. Kogane lets go!” Romelle gave him no choice as she dragged him along with her, down the road before making several sharp turns. 

“Miss Romelle! Wait!” Keith yelled to no avail. She was too excited to slow down. 

The world came to a jolting halt in front of Blue León Bar & Lounge. Romelle was still grasping his wrist. 

“I know you’ve never been here before so I thought you might want to see all the sights while you are here,” She smiled. “I know the manager, Veronica. She is my girlfriend actually, so I come here super often.”

“Nice but why again did you bring me?” He wasn’t exactly a partier unless with close friends, but if this was for the company then he supposed he should do it.

“For fun!”

The next moment he was being tugged into the bustling bar. It smelled of alcohol, sweat, and sweet perfumes. The heat was intense only dulled by the fans spinning above them. There were several tables to one side, all full of groups talking loudly. The middle section of the bar was mostly full of people dancing to the loud music. The bar had three bartenders all wielding martini glasses and mixers surrounded by people sitting on tall barstools.

He was jostled and shoved through the dance floor before arriving at the bar. 

A girl with tan skin and freckles sprinkled over her nose smiled widely as she picked up a blender and poured it in tall glasses that she immediately slid over to Romelle. 

“Hey, sweetheart!” Veronica yelled over the music and laughter. 

“Hello, darling!” Romelle yelled back. Keith wasn’t sure what to do now that he was here. “This is Mr. Kogane from the meeting today! He is young and single! Know anyone looking?”

“Hey! How did you know I'm single?” Keith squeaked indignantly. Romelle just laughed.

“You mean besides Lance? Not sure! A lot of new faces today, but pretty much everyone’s fair game!” Veronica also laughed, handing him his drink. “ Good luck out there and avoid people wearing purple wristbands, they’re taken or fairies.”

Keith accepted the drink and sipped it to find sweet, tangy pina colada in the odd shade of blue. He looked at Romelle and said his thanks before also shouting,“You can call me Keith!”

She nodded and smiled over her glass before looking back at Veronica who was serving a vampire across the bar. 

“So!” He tried. “You’re a witch?”

“Yeah!” She chugged her blue drink. “I love Blue Hawaiians!”

“Okay!”, he gulped his drink down as well. “What’s it like, being a witch I mean?”

“Love it! I mostly make medications and soaps though. Pretty busy with being representative to do much witchy stuff!”

“Kool” Keith yelled before his drink was refilled and handed back to him.

“What's it like being a human?” She giggled back already tipsy.

“Good I guess? I’m not one to ask, I am not a normal human or so I’ve been told.” She smiled at that. “I work for my company, go home, feed my cat, sleep, rinse, repeat.”

“That sounds fun!”

“Yep!”

They were silent for a moment. 

“I’ve gotta go to the restroom! Where is it?” He asked. She pointed off to the tables and he noticed a side hall. “Okay!”

He got up and moved slowly through the crowd avoiding purple wristbands before reaching his destination and stumbling into the door labeled ‘hombres or dudes’. The bathroom was quiet and he quickly went into a stall to call Shiro. The phone rang once before he was answered.

“Keith? What’s wrong?”

“I’m at a bar!?” Keith whisper-yelled. “I’m at a bar with a lesbian witch from the meeting today!”

“Lesbian what now?” Shiro asked.

“WITCH! W-I-T-C-H!” The bathroom door opened and the music came crashing in as two dudes did as well. There was some loud laughing as they closed the door, kissed for a bit and left again. “I need a work excuse to stop drinking blue pina coladas. Help me!!” 

“Okay, stay calm. I’ve got this.” Keith faintly heard an explosion in the background as Shiro yelled at Pidge to stop whatever they were doing. “I’m gonna text you and you read it as you go.”

“Okay, Thank you, Shiro.”

“Any time kiddo… I’m hanging up now.”

“Okay.” The line went dead. “Okay”

Keith slowly stood and walked out of the stall before making his way back towards the bar. Finally reaching one end of the bar, he stopped briefly to stare at a man sitting by himself, playing with an empty glass. He noticed that his fur coat had fallen to the floor off the back of his chair and picked it up.

“Hey! You dropped your coat!” You pick the fur up off the ground, realizing how soft it is before draping over the back of his barstool. He stared at Keith with wide, stunning blue eyes, the color of the ocean. He is incredibly attractive and wearing no purple bracelet, so he smiles before moving closer to Romelle. He glanced back at the tan man once before sitting next to Romelle and smiling at her. 

His phone alerts him to a new text almost immediately. He looks at it and reads ‘Emergency! Pidge set the lab on fire, again. I need to talk to you now!' which was entirely probable. 

Gently putting his hand on Romelle’s shoulder, he explains the situation before giving her a twenty for the drinks and wading back through the crowd to find the exit. He looks back at the blue-eyed man once to see that he’s disappeared into the crowd as well. 

Once he leaves the bar he hails a cab and gets taken back to his hotel, sighing as he does. Two days down, two days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter was so short... I decided to put this up today after writing it during physics


	3. What??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith groaned as he stretched his arms, “I didn’t come here to flirt Pidge.”
> 
> “Just think of it as a sidequest.” Keith could practically hear her grin.
> 
> “Why are you like this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I had so much fun writing this chapterrrr

Keith woke up to his phone ringing again. He shook the lingering sleep out of his head and picked it off the nightstand where he had left it the night before. He was surprisingly not hungover, but that didn’t mean he was entirely awake either.

He picked his phone up, ready to answer to Shiro’s bright voice before realizing it was a call from Pidge.

“Hello?” He inquired. Pidge and him never really talked, but there was mutual respect.

“Hi, it’s me,” Shiro answered.

“Oh,” Keith tried to not sound disappointed. “Hi, Takashi.”

“Sorry, Pidge is currently tinkering with my phone, something about it connecting with a new prosthetic she’s working on.”

“Nice, thanks again for getting me out of that bar last night.”

“No problem, I’m glad you called.”

“How’s everything going at the company?”

“Good! Pidge and Hunk were making new pistons for a series of limbs and Allura is assisting in connecting them to nerve controls.”Shiro sounded excited.

“Amazing,” Keith murmured. All in all, he was genuinely amazed at everything that Altea did with medical technology and their continued efforts for affordable care.

“Yeah, any updates on the negotiations?” 

“The chairman invited me to lunch today. He wants to get to know me better and stuff. He even told me to call him by his first name, Marco.” 

“Really?” Shiro sounded surprised. “From our research, he is very secretive because of his family being full of selkies. Be careful.”

“Of course,” He assured.

“Hey, remember to be yourself though.”

“Alright. How’s Katie?”

“Covered in grease and tinkering still. Did you want to say hello?”

“If you think that she wouldn’t mind…” Keith hesitated. 

“It’s no problem, she needs a break anyway.”There was a jostling then, “Here she is.”

“Hmmm?” She grunted. “So I heard you went to a wild party and drank with a lesbian?”

Keith let out a snort starting to get up. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Hmm, what did ya drink?”

“Blue something or other, pretty good. How’s your current project coming along?”

“I can’t figure out why these two stupid joints refuse to function together so I’m letting hunk work on it once he gets back from his lunch date with Shay.” Right, Shay and he were together now. She was the part of HR that was where people came when Shiro was busy.

“That sucks, how long have you been working on it?”

“It's getting closer to two full days than I would like,” she sighed angrily. “I know there is a solution but I can’t figure it out right now. I need to sleep soon. Did you pick up any cute guys while at the bar?”

Keith groaned as he stretched his arms, “I didn’t come here to flirt Pidge.”

“Just think of it as a sidequest.” Keith could practically hear her grin.

“Why are you like this?”

She snickered. “Alrighty, well good luck with the negotiations, I’m sure you’ll get them to agree, you always do.”

“Yeah, get some sleep Pidge.”

“See you later, alligator”

“After awhile, crocodile.” He said then hung up. It was another day and he had to get up. 

It took him time to readjust to the light from outside and his groggy limbs. A quick shower woke him up. He slowly got dressed in a short-sleeved, white button-up shirt and khakis. Tying a bow tie around his neck was difficult and he struggled with it before getting it on right. He grabbed a cup of coffee from his room and his bag before putting his hair up in a bun.

•••  
The morning part of their meeting went very fast and Romelle was sending him looks the entire time. Once it was over at noon and they broke for lunch, both Romelle and Marco came over to him. 

“Sorry about having to leave you last night Romelle, there was an explosion at work and I was needed to help organize some corrupted files.” 

“Not a problem,” she responded. “Ready for lunch?”

“Sorry, I believe I agreed to go with Marco to lunch.” he apologized and she gave him a look. 

“I know, I’m coming with,” She quirked her head to the side. “Veronica is going to be there.”

“Oh, alright then,” He didn’t ask any more questions.

“Shall we?” Marco asked them. Keith nodded and followed him wondering why he knew the bar manager in the first place. They took a quiet walk to Marco’s car which turned out to be a large blue truck. They all got in, Keith in shotgun and Romelle taking the back. Marco immediately relaxed to someone approachable as he turned on the car. It rumbled to life and loud music began playing. He rolled up the sleeves of his checkered button-up and turned the volume up. He started driving and reversed like a madman. 

Keith took each moment of the ride in stride but what shocked him most was when Marco started singing and Romelle joined in. Marco’s voice was smooth and rich. It was mesmerizing and Keith wanted to hear more, but they had already arrived at their destination. It was a family restaurant on the beach. Marco swerved into a parking spot and turned off the engine.

“Keith, this is my family's restaurant.” 

Keith looked out at the building made out of concrete, wood, and metal and decided he liked it. It looked warm. There were chairs on the front porch, of it all mismatched and slightly worn down. People were waiting inside and outside for a table and all of them were laughing and talking.

“Are you coming?” Romelle asked, getting out of the car.

“Yeah, sorry!” He quickly unbuckled and scrambled for the door.

The three of them walked up to the entrance, skipping the line and walking to a corner booth where Veronica and another boy sat. 

“Keith this is Veronica, my sister, and Luis, my younger brother. Veronica runs the Blue León Bar, but I’ve heard you already knew that.” He winked at Keith.

Keith stared at the different man before him, how his brown eyes sparkled around his family and his shoulders were relaxed. His entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the stiff shoulders and intense look, replaced by a slouch and devious grin. Romelle was already sitting next to Veronica, half on her as they held hands. 

“Hi,” Keith waved at Luis and Veronica. There was something oddly familiar about their features. 

“Where’s Lance?” Marco asked.

“He said he’d be here in a few,” Luis answered, his voice a soft baritone. Luis gestured and Marco sat and scooted closer to his brother. He patted the cushion next to him and Keith sat on the edge. He was sweating despite the ac blasting. 

“So Keith, any family back home?” Veronica asked sweetly.

“No, I’ve been an orphan since nine when my father passed away in a house fire. He was a firefighter. My mother died giving birth to me.” Keith recited.

The table was silent for a moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Marco consoled.

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” Keith shrugged. “Is this your entire family?”

“No,” Luis answered. Veronica and Romelle were already having their own discussion. “I’m married to my wife, Tanya, and I have twins.”

Marco cut in, “We also have our parent and our younger brother Lance. He should be here soon.” They all looked toward the door. “Ahhh speak of the devil.”

“Guys you won’t believe this! I’m getting married” A man in shorts and a blue striped tee bounded toward them yelling and waving a furry coat. 

Then Keith really looked at the man and his heart stopped. It was the man from the bar last night. The one who was gorgeous and had sparlking blue eyes. Then several dots were connected and he looked back at Marco immediately before standing and running to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding Lance.

He had a little panic when he realized he had been touching the person’s who opinion mattered most in the negotiations little brother’s pelt because he was probably also a selkie. He took a minute to silently scream and bang his head against the wall. 

“Stupid! You shouldn’t’ve touched his pelt!” He yelled at himself before calming down. He splashed some water on his face and walked out of the bathroom, making his way back over to the booth. 

He could see Lance dramatically leaning on his brother and saying “He was so beautiful and I can’t wait to see him again! Look I got the rings today!” 

“What do you mean you’re getting married?” Marco asked palely.

“He gave me back my pelt! Now we are married. You know the rules.” Lance explained. 

“Lance, do you even know his name? How old he-” Marco started asking.

“Sorry,” Keith interrupted. “Another emergency at the agency, Pidg- Katie blew up several prosthetics and they wanted me to talk to Shirogane about some of the details…” He trailed off. 

Lance was staring at him. “YOU!”

“Me?” Keith asked weakly.

Lance got down on one knee and pulled out a little box with a ring inside. Keith stared confused. The restaurant slowly gets quieter as people realized what was going on. 

“I...Isn’t this an engagement ring?”

“Well…” Lance faltered. “We... We should probably get married by human customs as well.”

“What?” Keith whispered as Lance took his hand and put a ring on his finger. “What?”

The restaurant cheered wildly as Lance wildly grabbed Keith and spun him into a dip. Lance whispered, “I’m not going to kiss you so don’t freak out” 

Lance knocked his forehead against Keith’s, pulling him out of the dip. 

“...What?” Keith asked bewildered until he noticed Marco’s face behind Lance’s smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried... I'm really tired


	4. well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he hung up the phone and threw his phone as far away from him as possible. 
> 
> He started to think about what he had just done and groaned as he went to go find his phone, poking through the grass. He screamed when he picked up a mangled phone that was definitely his. “AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh!”
> 
> He turned around and threw it again at the restaurant and it slammed into the brick. He then proceeded to walk around the field tugging at his hair and asking himself how he got in this situation. He sat down for a minute and stared at the sky asking himself if God hated him. Then he stood up only to trip three feet later over a rock. This entire time he was completely unaware of the fact that Lance was watching him through the window and smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was so late...

“Lance, sit down,” Marco said patting the bench next to him. 

Keith studied the faces at the table, Veronica and Romelle both wide-eyed and staring at Keith. Luis had a hand on his head and eyes closed as he muttered to himself. Marco was staring at Lance like he was crazy. And Lance, well Lance was beaming and his eyes were sparkling with love. 

“Yeah,” Lance held Keith’s hand as he sat down, taking Keith with him.

“Lance you can’t marry a man you just met.” Luis sighed. “Hate to break it to you, but you really can’t.”

Lance’s smile faltered at that.

“How did this happen exactly?” Marco asked calmly, suddenly a diplomat again. 

“Well, I was at Ve’s place just sitting, people watching, you know the usual when I felt a weird tingling sensation and I looked up and he was there. He was holding my pelt and he handed it back, saying that I dropped my coat or something, looking beautifully tussled, so now we are married of course.” Lance said all this like it was common knowledge.

“Keith,” Marco growled. “Explain.”

“What happened was.. was I had gone to a bar with Romelle and I had a drink or two so I went to the bathroom, and… well, I came back out and saw that his coat was on the floor so I thought that he would like it if it wasn’t on the said ground and I gave it back to him then I left to meet up with Romelle. Soon after, I got a message from my boss that my coworker set off an explosion in her lab and I was needed. I left the bar. I had no… no idea that it was his pelt or that he was a selkie or that he would have to marry me, I swear…” Keith was running out of words. “I’m so sorry Lance.”

Lance looked at Keith with those eyes and Keith’s heart melted a little bit. 

“Holy crow,” Romelle whispered. “You son of a gun.”

Marco stared at Keith as if peering into his soul. His brow was furrowed and lips pursed. “Keith, I have no idea how you managed to get yourself into this mess, but throughout years selkies are targeted constantly because of their charm and their pelt. We almost always keep it with us so touching it is not something most are allowed to do. Granted you had no idea what you were doing, now you and Lance are married because you gave him his pelt back.”

“Congratulations Lance! I’m so happy for you!” Veronica yelled loudly. Keith and Marco both looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were watering and a huge grin was on her face. Lance practically launched himself at her.

“Thank you so much, Ve!” He cried. 

Marco cleared his throat. “Lance introduce yourself to your husband at least… I know this is sudden, but I am happy for you. I trust Keith.”

“Thank you so much, Marco!”

Keith stayed still this whole time, completely bewildered by what just happened. Lance grabbed both of his hand in his own.

“My name is Lance McLain. I’m a selkie and I’m twenty-four. I love the ocean and garlic knots,” Lance said excitedly. “How about you?”

“Keith Kogane, human, twenty-five. I… I love my cats and my job. I’ve never been married before… I was born in Texas?”

“Texas? Like yeehaw and stuff?”

“Yes, Texas.” 

Luis finally spoke up, “When’s the wedding?”

“Probably a spring wedding,” Lance sighed dreamily. “I like statice flowers!”

“Umm, I don’t know if I can get married right now?” Keith said it like a question.

“What do you mean?”Lance asked softly.

“I mean I don’t know you all too well and I only have two friends and I live in a different country… I haven’t even been able to tell them.” Keith tried to explain. “Don’t you think we should at least go on a first date before you decide that you love me?”

“Oh right, I forgot…” Lance sounded sad.

Keith looked at Lance then at Marco. Marco was glaring at him. Luis was shaking his head slowly. Veronica looked ready to physically fight and win and Romelle wasn’t going to hold her back. 

“Not that I don’t want to marry you or anything!”Keith quickly yelled, blushing. “I just think a first date would be nice?”

“Oh,” Lance said happily. “So when is good for you?”

“I’m only going to be here for two more days…including today. I have to go back to the meeting in,” he looked at his watch. “An hour and convince your brother and sister’s girlfriend as well as strangers that we should put a hospital nearby. I still have to do my job.”

“He’ll be done by seven tonight,” Romelle said for him. 

Keith had forgotten about the other people at the table. They were no longer glaring daggers and smiling as well. 

“You can come over and I’ll take you to where ever you want to go.” Marco agreed.

“Okay, can I make a quick phone call?” Keith asked standing up.

Lance nodded and let go of his hands. Keith stood up and walked out the front door circling around to the side of the restaurant. His hands were shaking like crazy as he pulled out his phone, blindly hitting a contact. He put his phone up to his face and waited.

It rang,

And rang, 

And rang,

Then a click and Keith blurted, “I’m getting married!”

“Keith?” It was Allura. CRUD. “What do you mean? Are you okay?”

“SORRY MISS ALTEA,” Keith half yelled. “WRONG NUMBER!” Then he hung up the phone and threw his phone as far away from him as possible. 

He started to think about what he had just done and groaned as he went to go find his phone, poking through the grass. He screamed when he picked up a mangled phone that was definitely his. “AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

He turned around and threw it again at the restaurant and it slammed into the brick. He then proceeded to walk around the field tugging at his hair and asking himself how he got in this situation. He sat down for a minute and stared at the sky asking himself if God hated him. Then he stood up only to trip three feet later over a rock. This entire time he was completely unaware of the fact that Lance was watching him through the window and smiling to himself. 

Keith got back up and brushed his shirt off then marched back into the restaurant as confidently as he could. If I’m gonna marry this person, I might as well try to be a good husband. He sat down next to Lance, grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. 

“I can’t wait to get to know you better and I’ll try to be the best husband I can.”

Lance smiled at him and grasped his hand back. 

Marco chuckled, gone back to his more relaxed position and said, “Is now a good time to eat lunch?”

Everyone agreed and they ate a slightly awkward lunch together.

•••  
The moment when Keith had to leave Lance to go back to the office with Marco was pretty bad. Lance was sad to see Keith go and Keith surprised himself that he was sad to leave lance already. The two felt very close despite meeting yesterday. 

The meeting dragged on what seemed like forever but the negotiations were finally going his way and Marco and Romelle both smiled at him most of the meeting.

It came to an end early, so Marco had about fifteen minutes alone with Keith. Romelle had excused herself, saying something about plans with Veronica.

“I’m sure you’re nervous,” Marco assured. “But Lance is really a sweet guy. Take good care of him.”

Keith nodded fearfully.

“However you know I must remind you, if you break his heart you will regret it. Not only will this negotiation fall through but they won’t find your body.” He assured with a smile.

“Of course, I’m don’t plan on hurting him…”

Silence ensues

“Do you have any advice? This is my first time going on a date....” Keith muttered.

“Really?” Marco looked genuinely surprised. “Well, Lance is a man of simple wants, mostly attention. You’ve heard of the five love languages?

“Yes,” Keith had many late nights of Wikipedia explorations and the topic sounded familiar.

“Lance needs quality time and words of affirmation. He won’t say no to gifts and loves physical touch. If you manage to spend time with him or say anything nice, he will light up.”

“Okay…” Keith continued. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Movie, I think, Lance loves movies.” Marco stood. “He should be here now.”

Marco stood, again, carefully grabbing his pelt before heading away. When they got out of the building, Lance was standing there, having changed into a different outfit for the date. Now he was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with khaki shorts, his pelt worn like a shawl. His hair had beach waves and he smiled at Keith. Keith flushed and averted his eyes, noticing that he looked a bit odd, with business clothes on.

Lance took his hand and pulled him to the blue truck with him, opening the back door and climbing in with Keith. 

Marco got in and started the car. “Where to Lance?”

“Teatro Cárdenas,” Lance answered.

Marco smiled and started reversing, driving crazy already.

They got to the theatre in under five minutes and the ride was full of loud singing from the two brothers as the radio blasted music. Keith thought that they were much better than whoever the actual artist was. They harmonized and Keith listened in awe.

The movie theater looked like it was the only thing that wasn’t a modern building in the city. It was a white building with a red sign that said ’Cárdenas Cine Teatro’. Marco pulled over and they both hopped out. The blue truck swerved away and Lance waved.

Keith opened the door to the theater.

“What a gentleman,” Lance teased, making Keith blush harder.

“I’m...I’m not…” Keith stammered.

Lance went through the door and smiled over his shoulder. Keith followed him in.

Lance choose the movie and Keith paid, Lance ordered a large popcorn saying that they could share and Keith just nodded along agreeing with anything Lance wanted. 

They sat down in theater 12 after getting their popcorn and choosing the prime seats. It was surprisingly easy for Keith to talk to Lance. It felt like they had known each other forever. They made fun of the same infomercials that played, murmured quietly during the trailers about favorite actors and which films they would go see, and laughed together at all the funny parts. 

About halfway through the movie, Keith heard a familiar laugh and turned to look behind him only to see Romelle and Veronica wearing baggy clothes to disguise themselves. They looked at each other and then Lance turned around as well. It took a moment to recognize who they were but his face went from confusion to angry then bright red as he blushed.

Lance looked down at the ground, his face a mix between embarrassed and sad.

Keith stood up and dragged Lance with him. They ran out of theater 12 and down a hall, disappearing into a different theater and finding seats in the front row. 

Lance sat down looking winded as he brushed hair out of his eyes. 

“You okay?”

“Thanks… I can’t believe they followed us.” Lance put his head in his hands, embarrassed. Keith giggled a little.

“Oh nooo, we left our popcorn,” Lance moaned. “Sorry about them.”

“It’s okay if you want more popcorn we can go get some?”

“No, that’s alright,” Lance sighed again, uncovering his face. “That was really fun though.”

“Hmm?”

“It was fun, ya know? I felt like a spy or something.” Lance chuckled.

“Yeah?” Keith laughed a little bit. “Want to watch this movie or should we sneak into a different one?”

“This is fine,” Lance looked up at the screen. It was a romance movie.

The two main characters were leaning into a kiss, soft music playing in the back. Keith held lance’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Subconsciously, the two scooted closer to each other. The actors starting kissing then there were fireworks and the girl pushed the boy away. The movie seemed to be a sort of Romeo and Juliet story with a girl assassin and schoolboy. Keith was confused, but Lance seemed to be enjoying it.

By the time the film ended, Lance had his shoulder on Keith’s and their hands were interlaced. Lance had cried at the sad ending. The ending credits had pictures from the two people’s relationship, pictures of the kissing, and holding hands. Lance teared up again.

“You okay?” Keith asked, worried. The lights started to brighten. 

“Yeah, it was just so sweet.” Lance sniffled. Keith noted that Lance has a weak spot for romance movies.

“Did you like the movie?” Keith was confused now.

“I loved it.” Lance’s face was a mess, eyes puffy and red. Keith didn’t mind at all.

“Oh…”

They stood up and left the room, still holding hands.

Once outside the theater, they were grabbed by Romellle and Veronica who both yelled at them for disappearing. Keith and Lance just laughed and allowed themselves to get berated.

Marco came about ten minutes later and collected Lance, Veronica, and Romelle, offering Keith a ride, but Keith insisted on a taxi.

The taxi ride felt short but he arrived at the hotel by ten-thirty. He walked into his room and flopped on his bed. He sighed. 

“I should go to bed, Shiro’s going to call me way too early…” Keith said to himself before realizing that his phone was still in a field next to the restaurant. 

He immediately reached for the hotel phone and called Shiro. It rang once.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Shiro, Its’ me Keith.”

“KEITH, Are you okay? Allura said you called her today and then hung up after saying that you were getting married and I tried to call you but you weren’t picking up. Then I asked Katie to call you and she couldn’t even access your phone. She said it was gone and the last place it was located was in a field. I swear to all things unholy, that it was the scariest thing that’s ever happened. I was about to buy plane tickets to come to find you.”

“I’m fine Shiro, sorry for making you worry. I broke my phone,” Keith calmed him. “I’m fine, I didn’t mean to call Allura, as for the marriage thing…. That’s a long story”

“Keith… Are you getting married?”

“Not right now?”

“Keith, Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?” 

“His name is Lance McLain, and”

“McLain as in Marco McLain, chairman of the board?”

“Yes, and he’s a selkie and the other night at the bar I picked up his pelt because I thought he had dropped his coat so I gave it to him and I didn’t know that he has to marry me now… Then today I went to lunch with Marco and Romelle and Veronica who runs the bar is apparently his sister and their other brother Luis… Lance showed up late and proposed to me in a restaurant and I couldn’t say no because I did this to him, he had no choice.”

“Keith…”

“I know, but we went on a date tonight and I think I’m in love. It’s like we’ve known one another for our entire lives. We watched a movie today and I love him and his family and God Shiro… It's a lot right now. I’m wearing an engagement ring, and it's actually rather beautiful.” Keith got quieter. “I can’t not marry him.”

“It’s alright Keith. Why don’t you bring your fiance home with you at the end of the trip?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t know if he wants to go,” Keith sighed. “We haven’t even talked about that.”

“Okay,” Shiro paused. “Will you call me back tomorrow if you find out?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Goodnight Keith.”

“Goodnight Takashi” Keith whispered.

Keith put the phone down on the receiver and stared at the ceiling. I’m engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if i should make this into a series and add more later


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Hellooo all

I wanted to apologize for the large delay in these chapters. I've recently been really sick and had a stye that made it hard to see. I'm doing much better, so the next chapter should be out soon. However, I was put on heavy antibiotics that are kinda messing with me so there might be a slight delay. 

Thank you so much for reading this!


	6. Time to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… Celebratory drinks?” Romelle asked.
> 
> “It’s noon,” Marco said shaking his head and smiling.
> 
> “So?” She asked.
> 
> “I’m up for it if you are.” Keith shrugged.
> 
> “Let’s go then,” Marco said. “I’ll buy.”
> 
> “Let’s go then!” She yelled, dragging them both by the elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't seen season 7... I'll get there eventually

Waking up to silence wasn’t as fun as waking up to a phone call.

Keith rolled out of bed slowly, turning on a lamp near his bed. Soft bird calls from outside were all he could hear. It took him a while to adjust to being awake and he considered calling Shiro when he looked at the time and jolted awake. 

He should’ve been awake an hour ago.

Keith stumbled out of his bed to take a quick shower. He pulled on a pair of pale pink slacks and a fresh white button up, rolling up his sleeves haphazardly. His hair was still very damp, but he pulled it up into a messy bun and grabbed his socks and shoes while throwing his bag over his shoulder. The trip to breakfast was delayed by an untied shoelace and then because he had to eat food.

He proceeded to run out the door and hopped into the first taxi he could and told them to drive fast. 

The taxi whipped around corners and other cars like Marco, with no fear and an almost death wish. He got to the office five minutes early and bolted up the stairs. 

Of course, I’m almost late on the last day of negotiations. He scolded himself.

He sat down across the table from Marco and pulled out his laptop and his most recent version of the contract regarding the medical facility. It was nearly complete and the terms were almost to both groups preference. All that was left was the finer details.

Marco glanced across the table at him, looking him up and down before turning to Romelle who was chatting with him about Veronica. There was a nervous feeling in Keith that was new. 

The meeting began and Keith cleared his throat before reviewing the notes.

•••  
The negotiations ended by eleven, taking only four hours to complete. All the members of the board stood and individually shook Keith’s hand and some complimented him on his skills and intense persistence in the past days. He tanked all of them and assured them all that he would personally oversee the process of the medical center. 

Marco and Romelle both stayed behind with Keith, waiting for the group to finish their chatting about planning for an after party and for them all to leave. They left in one big group and the three were alone.

“So… Celebratory drinks?” Romelle asked.

“It’s noon,” Marco said shaking his head and smiling  
.  
“So?” She asked.

“I’m up for it if you are.” Keith shrugged.

“Let’s go then,” Marco said. “I’ll buy.”

“Let’s go then!” She yelled, dragging them both by the elbow.

They all hopped into Marco’s truck and he drove to Veronica’s place. It hadn’t opened yet, but Marco pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. Romelle ran towards the back, went into the bathroom and came out seconds later changed into a pastel sundress. Marco went behind the bar.

“What’ll be?” Marco had relaxed again.

“You know how to make drinks as well? Does this just run in the family?” Keith was surprised, wondering if Lance also knew how.

“I’ll have a blue Hawaiian,” Romelle interjected.

“Alright, one blue Hawaiian coming up. Keith?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Daiquiri?” Marco asked.

“Sure,” Keith nodded, taking a seat at the bar.

The blender whirred to life as Marco mixed together rum, some blue liquor, ice, and the pina colada base. Keith stared intently at the colors as they went from a pale yellow to bright blue. He pulled out a tall glass and poured the drink rather elegantly before sliding it across the counter to Romelle.

“Thanks, Marco!” She began sipping it slowly.

He nodded and moved on, pulling out a cocktail shaker. He grabbed different bottles, doing fancy long pours of rum, lime juice, and simple syrup. He grabbed two martini glasses and stained the daiquiris as he poured them into the glasses. He handed Keith his.

They were sipping in silence, when Lance, Luis, and Veronica burst through the door, each going to their respective partners, while Luis went to Marco and stole his drink out of his hand, downing it before slamming the glass down and grunting out “Twins…”

Marco patted him on the back and got to make a new drink.

“Hey, Keith.” Lance smiled and sat next to him. 

“Hello… Lance, how are you?” As soon as he looked at Lance, the other people there faded out of focus. Lance had Keith’s attention and Keith could tell he had things to say.

“Well, let me tell you…” Lance started, going on and on about every minuscule thing that he did, from early work to leaving and coming here. “How was your day?”

“It went well, I finished negotiations and finalized the contract,” Keith smiled. “Then Marco took us out for celebratory drinks. I didn’t know he could make drinks though. Can you?”

“Of course, everyone in my family can.” Lance boasted. “It’s probably genetic.”

“Wow,” Keith sighed. 

“Did you want me to make you one?” Lance had a sly smile as if he knew he had Keith wrapped around his little finger.

“Sure.”

Lance stood and walked around the other side of the bar and nudged his two brothers aside. They moved around to the other side and sat down. Lance began to pour different liquids and other stuff into different shakers as well as shakers. Everyone was entranced by his graceful movements as he did. All the drinks were mixed and poured at about the same time and served together.

“Wow,” Keith said under his breath.

Lance laughed softly and came back around with his own drink. Keith’s heart raced a little as his fiance came and sat next to him. His fiance… 

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Keith said, taking a sip. It was sweet and tangy, yet very delicious. It was the dangerous kind of drink, where you would get drunk if you have more than one.

Keith was a little tipsy, which meant that he was much more sociable… The afternoon became much more interesting as Veronica opened up for the night. Music began playing and Lance asked Keith to dance and of course, he couldn’t say no. They had fun together, Lance leading Keith around the room. They danced for some time and left to sit next to his family. Keith stared at Lance.

“So, you leave tonight?” Lance mumbled.

“Yes, I do…” The table quieted. “Will you come with me?”

“What?” Marco asked.

“Will you come home with me Lance?” Keith asked, sobering up from the dancing. 

“I… today?”

“I’m leaving tonight but I want you with me when I go. I will marry you, after all, so please come and meet my family and see my life.” Keith babbled. “It will not be permanent, if you want to come back again, then we can. I do have to oversee the building of the medical facility so even if you don’t come, I will be back…I just don’t know when. Will you come live with me?”

“Keith, I’ve never been that far from home,” Lance whispered.

“Lance, you should go!” Veronica assured. Romelle nodded along.

“Keith, what the heck?” Marco sighed. 

“Lance, use your head for once… Think about it,” Luis muttered. “You should probably get to know Keith better.”

All these things were said at the same time. 

“I’ll go with you,” Lance spoke louder. “I agree with Luis.”

Keith was speechless. He didn’t think Lance would agree so quickly or that any of his siblings would support this. 

“Really?” Keith asked.

“Yes, I’ll come with you, Keith. I want to meet your family and friends. I want to come with you.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands. 

“Okay, I have to pack, but so do you. I need to work out the details, Will you meet me at the Iberostar at seven, that gives us both about four hours.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Lance stood and so did Romelle and Veronica. The three of them left, wading through the crowd, disappearing from Keith’s vision entirely.

“Let's talk for a minute Keith,” Marco sternly suggested, adjusting the pelt wrapped around his shoulders.

“Of course,”Keith replied.

“We have to clear up a few things. You cannot break his heart. You absolutely cannot go any farther with him then he is comfortable with. If he voices a concern, you will listen patiently. I will be keeping in touch with him while he is with you, but one word of anything and revenge will be swift. Now on the other side, Lance can be difficult and stubborn, he will tease you and push all of your buttons. Be kind but draw your boundaries as well. As a brother, I wish you the best. As Lance’s brother, I will side with him regardless.” Marco spoke in a calm tone. “Luis, anything else?”

“Yeah, I’ve got my two bits.” Luis crossed his arms. “You two are now a team. Important decisions are made together. Ask Lance for his opinions on little things every so often. He likes to be involved in others lives. Also, help him find a job, he’ll be bored otherwise.”

Keith sat silently, making mental notes as the one-sided conversation continued. 

“Be careful with him, alright?” Marco finished.

“Of course,” Keith assured. “I’ll do my best. Thank you so much for trusting me. I plan to keep him as happy and content as can be.”

“Alright, now go pack your bags so you two can go!” Marco was grinning. His family was, after all, his soft spot.

Keith stood from the table, ready to go. He took a final glance at the two selkie brothers, nodded and left. 

•••  
As soon as he closed the room to his door, he sprinted to the phone to call Takashi.

“Shiro! He said he would come with me!” He yelled happily. 

“Keith!” Hunk responded. “Shiro is helping Pidge right now, she just passed out in a hallway and was found by an intern. Also, who is coming?”

“Is she okay? Was it her project? My fiance is coming home with me.” Keith was now worried.

“She’s fine and yes it was her project. Did you have a drunk proposal or something?”He sounded concerned.

“No, he’s a selkie and I proposed to him, so we’re getting married...eventually. His name is Lance McLain and I think you two will be great friends. He is super sweet and funny and gorgeous.” Keith sighed. “When do you think I can talk to Shiro?”

“I’m so happy for you two!” Hunk seemed genuine. “I can’t wait to meet him! When’s the wedding? Shiro should be back in about fifteen minutes.”

“No decided date yet. Thank you Hunk!” 

“Seriously though, how did you get into this situation?”

“It was an accident…”

“Accident? How does one accidentally propose?”

“Well, It’s a long story…” 

“I plan on you telling me all about it when you get back. So tomorrow, tell me everything.”

“I will, I promise. Thank you, Hunk.”

“No prob Keith. See you soon!”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” Keith smiled to himself and hung up the phone.

Keith flopped back on his bed and screamed internally.

He stood up and moved to his bag. It had clothes lying half in and half out. It took him half an hour to gather all his clothes and fold them neatly. He takes a quick shower to wash the sweat off of himself, drying his hair carefully this time. It took him another fifteen minutes. He finished packing up all his personal belongings before calling back for Takashi. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, kiddo! What’s up?” Shiro greeted.

“Takashi! Lance said he would come with me!” Keith yelled. “I need a plane ticket and I still don’t have a phone and I don’t know if he’s ever been on a plane. What should I do?”

“Keith, calm yourself. I’ll take care of the plane tickets and I can keep in contact with you through emails. If he gets nervous, hold his hand. That’s what I do for Adam.”

“Okay, I’m calm-ish” Keith sighed. “Is it always this stressful with Adam? Is it hard to keep track of another person?”

Shiro laughed loudly, “I think it is more of him dragging me around.”

“Oh, but still, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“It’s okay, I’ll help you as much as I can!”

“Thank you so much.” Keith relaxed a little.

“You’re welcome, anything else?”

“No,” Keith answered.“Bye?”

“Goodbye, kiddo.”

They hung up and Keith stood to grab his papers. He sighed and looked at his watch, he still had an hour and a half. Keith smiled and while away the time chatting with Shiro over email. He took time looking at the layout of the airport so that he would have an idea of what he was doing with Lance. It was six fifty before he realized. He stood, letting Shiro know that he was leaving.

The lobby was empty, as it was during the early evening. All the people were out and about. He checked out quickly and pulled his small suitcase behind him, out the door and waited for Lance. 

He showed up with Veronica, Marco, and Luis. 

“Hi, Keith!” Lance seemed extremely excited.

“Hello,” Keith responded. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Keith gestures to his bag. “Did you pack alright?”

“Yeah,” Lance smiled. “Come on, We don’t want to miss the flight.”

Keith let himself be pulled along to Marco’s truck and chucked his bag in the back. Lance held his hand as they sat next to Veronica in the back. 

Almost immediately, there was loud music blasting through the car. Marco drove as he usually did, like a crazy man. On all sides of Keith, the siblings were singing as loud as they could to some song about gas? Keith didn’t ask questions but smiled to himself. 

The airport was about thirty minutes away and the arrived with an hour to spare. Keith was surprised when the entire family got out of the car to join them in the airport.

Keith quietly checked them both in and the walked slowly to the security checkpoint to allow themselves more time with the family.

“Alright, this is it,” Marco said gruffly.

“Yep,” Lance whispered.

“You be careful!” Veronica wrapped Lance in a hug.

“Come back and visit, okay?” Luis added, also joining the hug. 

“I love you, Lance,” Marco said softly, adding to the hug. “Take care of yourself.” 

“I love you guys,” Lance murmured. The hug lasted a few minutes until Romelle showed up. Veronica peeled away from the group.

“I thought you said you were busy!” She lightly slapped her partner’s arm. 

“I was,” she smiled slyly. “Getting these!” 

Romelle threw a box of condoms at both Lance and Keith, causing Keith to sputter out words and Lance to laugh uncomfortably. 

“You two be safe! I don’t want to get a text about a baby until you both are married.” She smiled.

“Thanks….” Keith said as to not be rude.

“Romelle!” Veronica sputtered.

“Yes?” She asked, coy. “Well, have fun! Call us when you get there!” 

The engaged couple were pushed into the security line and waved as they walked to the gate. Lance pulled his two bags behind him and sighed.

“You okay?” Keith was worried that this was going too fast for Lance.

“Yeah, just a little nervous.” 

“It’ll be fine.” 

“I know.”

“Let’s go.” 

They went through the checkpoint with no issues and got to the gate on time. They boarded and sat together in first class. Shiro enjoyed spoiling Keith. Lance shifted in his seat, removong his pelt from his shoulders and placing it on his lap.

Keith grabbed the selkie’s hand.

“Hmm?” 

“I’m nervous,” Keith lied.

“Oh,” Lance smiled softly. 

Keith scooted closer and leaned on him. Lance moved closer and relaxed his shoulders. 

“Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?” 

“Yeah,” Keith muttered.

Lance leaned on Keith more and they snuggled closer. Lance even draped his pelt across both of their laps. It was a smooth take-off and the plane lights dimmed. It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a crap ton of research on Cuba today..... Please make me sleep... 
> 
> Anyway, The Iberostar Hotel and Resort is one of the more expensive places to spend the night in Varadero and it has a honeymoon speciallll hahahahahahah 
> 
> I'm going to try to update daily but school is hard
> 
> If anyone wants to send me a prompt I'll do my best to fill it!


End file.
